Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirit Nexus
by CrimsonIblis
Summary: When the darkness called, the Nameless ascends to destroy the Earth, Earth is in the hands five young duelists and the all new powerful Dark Egyptian God cards to stop it. Just if it can get any worse, an ancient evil has teamed up with the Nameless and has the power of turning weak monsters into all powerful Nightmare Mode monsters. Will these young heroes stop this evil? Rated T.
1. Introduction

**Team Spirit Destruction/Yu-gi-oh Nexus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the cards! I only own my OC. The rest of the Oc's belong to their authors.**

* * *

><p>It was dull night. Pitch black darkness was everywhere but all was quiet. The sound of the cool breeze made everything seem so peaceful; not aware of the events that were going to transpire. Two figures stood on a dark rooftop discussing plans for the future.<p>

"Are the plans finally ready?"

"Yes, everything is ready!" A cold voice replied.

They talked for a little longer until another figure in the shadows interrupted their conversation.

"Can we get to the chase? Why do you want me and what is my purpose in this plan?"

The first dark figured chuckled, "Patience Risa... do you want to see your father again? Besides that, do you remember the Horus Tournament that was hosted by us three months ago?"

Risa nodded. "I do!"

"Then you must remember the four duelists that entered that tournament."

She stood there and started to remember those names. _Pete, Hatsu, Sierra, and Ace._

"Yeah I remember them, so what?"

The man snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a card was thrown to her and she caught it between her first two figures.

"You are going to keep an eye on them. Keep a very close eye on Ace... The tournament data on them is incomplete and they may pose a threat to us. Keep out of sight and duel only if you have to. Failure is not an option and I expect you to report back good news!"

Risa nodded, "Yes, master." She backed away from the two figures and slipped into the shadows.

* * *

><p>In a few hours the darkness faded and gave way to morning. The sound of monsters being summoned and the excitement of playing the ace monster brings out the best in me. This boy loved the feeling when you are on the edge of victory. His name was Ace Sage. Victory is his middle name. so he says! He maybe thirteen but, he is one of the best duelist around.<p>

_**Armed Dragon LV 10**__ or __**Warlord**__, __**Ultimate Dragon of Chaos**__? Warlord would make this too easy and everyone knows my ace card. __**Armed Dragon LV 10**__ will make my victory fast and easy!_

"I contribute the face-up monster, **Armed Dragon LV 7** to Special Summon **Armed Dragon LV 10** from my hand in face-up Attack Mode!" A large black metallic dragon impacted on the field and roared.

**Armed Dragon LV 10**

**Wind/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK - 3000 DEF 2000**

"Now, I activate **Armed Dragon LV 10's** ability! By discarding one card from my hand, my dragon can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Ace snapped his fingers while **Elemental HERO Prisma** and **White Horned Dragon** disappeared from the field**_._**

"Now, **Armed Dragon LV10** end this duel with a direct attack!" Ace commanded. **Armed Dragon LV10's** hand glowed as he charged a dark electrical ball and hurled it towards the duelist.

**Armed Dragon LV10 ATK - 2900**

"Ah!" The duelist screamed while he was pushed to the ground. His Life Points dropped from 600 to 0 in an instant.

The cards disappeared off of the field and the owners took each card of theirs then shuffled them into their decks.

"That was a nice duel, Ace! Next time I will win!" The duelist got up and ran away.

After that, Ace smiled and picked up the top card of his deck and looked at it closely.

"Too bad I didn't use you, Warlord! He would have screamed for his mommy!" He mumbled to myself.

"Ace!" Ace heard a familiar female voice.

_Wait... I know that voice its... Sierra Candybarr. I thought I'd never see her again. I forgot my promise I made to the people in that tournament. Sierra... she was first to ever beat me in a duel... I will never forget that day when I lost._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Duel!"_

**_Ace vs. Sierra_**

**_LP. 4000/4000_**

_"I'll start off! I play the Spell Card, __**Ancient Rules**__! It allows me to Special Summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. So I choose __**Blazing Cyclone Knight**__!"_

_A red vortex rushed onto a field and out of it, came a black knight with flames on its black armor. His long sword was covered with blazing flames making him very fearless and powerful._

**_Blazing Cyclone Knight_**

**_Fire/ Lvl 9_**

**_Warrior_**

**_ATK 2500 DEF 2500_**

_"I place one card face down and end my turn." Ace smiled._

_"My turn! I draw! I play the monster __**Creeping Doom Manta**__ in Attack Mode!" Sierra placed the card on her Duel Disk._

_A huge matinee with an evil face under it came onto the field._

_**Creeping Doom Manta **_

_**Water/Lvl 3**_

_**Fish/Effect**_

_**ATK / 1300 - DEF / 1200**_

_"I play its effect! When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, no Trap Cards can be_  
><em>activated!"<em>

_'What!? No, my Trap Card! She is better than I thought'_

_"Next, I play the card **Shrink**. It halves the original attack of a monster until the End Phase! I choose __**Blazing Cyclone Knight**__." The knight fell on one knee and lost 1250 ATK Points._

**_Blazing Cyclone Knight - ATK 1250 _**

_"__**Creeping Doom Manta**__ attack __**Blazing Cyclone Knight**__." Sierra ordered. __Creeping Doom Manta did what its master told it and attacked Blazing Cyclone Knight. Soon after it was destroyed and I had lost 50 life points from the difference from the attack._

**_Creeping Doom Manta - ATK 1300, Blazing Cyclone Knight - ATK 1250_**

_(Ace - 3950 Sierra - 4000)_

_"I end my turn with that." she taunted._

_Ace growled for a moment and drew a card then added it to his hand. "I play __**Monster Reborn**__. It lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard. Rise once again, __**Blazing Cyclone Knight**__." The knight appeared once again and was ready to attack._

_"**Blazing Cyclone Knight** attack __**Creeping Doom Manta**__!" The knight nodded and let out a battle cry and __slashed the matinee causing it to explode.  
><em>

**_Blazing Cyclone - ATK 2500, Creeping Doom Manta - ATK 1300_**

_Sierra fell back a few feet while her life points went from 4000 to 2800.  
><em>

_ (Sierra - 2800 Ace- 3950)_

_"I end my turn." Ace laughed.  
><em>

_Sierra drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand._

_"You're not the only one who can use Ancient Rules! I play __**Ancient Rules**__. It allows me to Special Summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand I choose Spiral Serpent." Sierra shouted with glee. A large blue sea monster with red eyes and sharp teeth plopped on the field.  
><em>

_**Spiral Serpent**_

_**Water/Lvl 8**_

_**Sea Serpent**_

_**ATK / 2900 - DEF / 2900**_

_"I play my face-down trap! __**Torrent Wave!**__ This card destroys all cards on the field including mine." Both of our monsters were wrapped in a torrent of water and then destroyed._

_Sierra was amazed by the move he played but, she had a plan to win._

_"I set one card to end my turn." She declared._

_Ace stood there quietly for a moment thinking of a strategy that would lead to his victory. Once I he got it, he then drew his next card and added it to hiw hand._

_"I play the Spell Card, __**Future Fusion**__. I can reveal 1 Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send, from my deck to the Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During my 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, I can Special Summon 1 that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and I can target it with this card. I reveal __**Five-Headed Dragon**__ and send from my deck, __**White Horned Dragon, Hunter Dragon, Armed Dragon Lvl 3, Armed Dragon LV 5, **__and__** Armed Dragon LV 7**__ to the Graveyard. With that I end my turn."_

_Sierra was shocked by my move but that didn't stop her of thinking of a strategy to win._

_Trying not to show fear, Sierra drew a card and added it to her hand._

_"Now, I activate the spell card, **Tsunami**! This card allows me to inflict damage to your life points to the number of monsters in your graveyard... times 200. Since you have 6 cards, I inflict 1200 damage to your life points!" _

_A large wave came from the field and hit him really hard. He slid back a few feet and dusted myself off. He then stood once more waiting for her to end the turn already._

_Ace: 3950 - 2750_

_"I end my turn with a face-down. Your move, Ace!" She declared passing the turn off to him._

_Ace took a gulp and slowly drew a card. "I banish the 5 dragons that I sent to the Graveyard last turn and to Special Summon, __**Warlord**__, __**Ultimate Dragon of Chaos**__!" He slammed the card on my Black Duel Disk._

_The sky turned black and the wind started to pick up. Lightning struck the field as a huge red majestic dragon with black wings roared onto the field. Its wings were giving off dark pulses._

**_Warlord, Ultimate Dragon of Chaos_**

**_Dark/ Lvl 10_**

**_Dragon/Effect_**

**_ATK- ? DEF ?_**

_"The attack of this card becomes the number of Dragon-Type cards in my Graveyard. Since I have 5 this cards attack and defense becomes 2500!" I laughed watching my attack points rise quickly._

_ATK: ? - 2500 DEF: ? - 2500_

_"To end my turn, I play __**Megamorph**__! This Spell card, doubles the attack of my monster when my life points are lower than my opponents so... my attack DOUBLES TO 5000!" Ace laughed evilly while my dragon roared in succession._

_ATK: 2500 - 5000_

_Sierra started to panic because she didn't know what to do. There was only one card that could that could make her victory possible and that card was, __**Snatch Steal**__._

_"It's... my turn... I draw." She frowned. She looked at the card she drew and it brought a smile to her face. "I play __**Snatch Steal**__! I can equip this card to a monster you control but here's the catch... I take control of it but on your Standby Phases you gain 1000 LP._

_Warlord turned from my side of the field to Sierra's side of the field._

_"Now, Warlord attack Ace directly!" She ordered._

**_Warlord, Ultimate Dragon of Chaos - ATK 5000_**

_The dragon fired a huge black blast at me while Ace was helpless to do anything._

_"Ah!" He screamed while he slid on the ground. His Life Points was now 0 and he had lost._

_(Sierra - 2800 Ace- 0)_

_"I lost... I lost!" Ace screamed in agony. Sierra came beside him and tried to cheer him up but, he was too focused that he had lost._

_"That was a nice duel!" she smiled._

_Ace sat on the field sobbing about his loss while there was nothing he can do about it._

_"I WILL beat you! If its the last thing I do!" He screamed at Sierra._

* * *

><p>Sierra ran over towards me and hugged me tightly. Sierra is sixteen years- old. She is a kind, caring and always willing to help people when they need it. When Ace saw her for the first time he couldn't believe she was a duelist. Sierra has long, thin brown hair; soft brown hair; and extremely pale skin. She wears a red shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Her Duel Disk is pink with a red outline.<p>

Ace pushed her away trying not to show any emotion.

"How are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm good. Are Pete and Hatsu with you?"

She nodded, "Yes, they are. You said we would meet here so we can decide if we are going to form a team or not.

Ace face-palmed myself. He had totally forgot about that.

Sierra then grabbed his hand and dragged him halfway around the park to where they were at. She let go of him as Pete came over to hug him. Pete is seventeen years-old. He loves dueling. He hates losing though but, if the opponent was worth it he'll make a joke out of it. Pete has pink, fluffy hair, sky-blue eyes and white skin, Pete wears a purple hoodie and gray jeans and black army boots. He is 175 cm tall.

Hatsu just stood there showing no emotion... like she did not want to see him. Hatsu is sixteen years-old. She is kind of shy and rough. She is very clever and sometimes overprotective. She has the most attitude I've ever seen. Hatsu has light pink hair and often wears a white or black head band. She has bright but dangerous green eyes, and usually wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a simple brown leather vest with ripped sleeves.

"Hi..." Hatsu said quietly.

They stood there for a moment hoping someone would start a conversation or something.

"So do you guys want to form a dueling team?" Pete asked friendly.

Ace folded my arms, "I'm all for it! My dueling skills will make this team unbeatable!"

Sierra slapped him in the face and replied, "Your skills!? We all have equal skills, Ace. I'm all for the team too. I think we can all get along and it can help us get better at dueling plus, we'll get know each other very well. It will be fu-"

"If Sierra and Ace are all for it, I'm in. I think you guys can help each one of our dueling skills." Hatsu interrupted.

Pete smiled as he shouted, "I'm the leader since I'm the oldest of all of you! Let's go, Spirit Destruction!"

Sierra, Ace, and Hatsu stood there puzzled.

"What did you just say?" Hatsu asked awkwardly.

"That's our team name! Spirit Destruction!" Pete exclaimed.

"Ohhh!" Ace, Sierra and Hatsu sighed.

Hatsu took out her Duel Disk and put her deck onto the slot.

"Who wants to duel me first!" She smirked.

"Ok you-" Ace was interrupted by the sound of a girl yelling.

"Ace Sage you will duel me right now!"

Ace turned around and saw a girl. She was short with short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were aqua colored. She looked like a boy and is often thought to be one. For her attire, she wore a short blue pleated skirt, sleeveless light blue hoodie, long white socks, black ballerinas, and her hair was pinned back with white hair clips.

"Who are you?" He said rudely.

She laughed, "You've never heard of me. Well, my name is Cassia Raynes! The name that will cause your demise!"

"You were interrupting me of a important duel with Hatsu! I guess, I will beat you first then go for Hatsu!"

Cassia folded her arms and stomped her foot while he put his Duel Disk on my arm. Ace then nodded while both of their Duel Disks activated at the same time.

"I'm not going easy since you're a girl." He remarked.

"Don't. I won't be holding back either!" She replied laughing

The two glared at each other as we shouted, "Duel!"

Ace vs. Cassia

LP 4000/4000

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Card: Warlord, Ultimate Dragon of Chaos. Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by banishing 1 or more Dragon-Type Monsters in your Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card become 500 x the number of Dragon-Type Monsters used for its Special Summon. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any SpellTraps until the End of the Damage Step. There can only be 1 face-up "Warlord, Ultimate Dragon of Chaos".**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2 preview: <strong>

**"I summon the Black Night Queen," Cassia yelled. "I activate its effect. You cannot set any cards and the ones already on the field are negated!"**

**His set card became locked as he had no reinforcement to win what so ever.**

**He then looked at his hand as there was only card that could assure my victory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc's<strong>

**All the OC's belong to:**

**Ace: CrimsonIblis  
><strong>

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard **

**Pete and Cassia: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Sierra: blackvampcat92**

**Risa: White Weasel**

* * *

><p><strong>The ones that are coming up are:<strong>

**Amy Lancaster: silentwriterforever**

**Ura: Yami E**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Feel free to write me a review and see how it went.<strong>


	2. Darkened Power Pt 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time:<strong>

**"Ace Sage you will duel me right now!"**

**I turned around and saw a girl. She was short, and had short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were aqua colored. She looked like a boy and is often thought to be one. She wore a short blue pleated skirt, sleeveless light blue hoodie, long white socks, black ballerinas, and her hair was pinned back with white hair clips.**

**"Who are you?" Ace said rudely.**

**She laughed, "You've never heard of me. Well, my name is Cassia Raynes! The name of your demise!"**

**"You were interrupting me of a important duel with Hatsu! I guess, I will beat you first then go for Hatsu!"**

**Cassia folded her arms and stomped her foot while Ace put my Duel Disk on my arm.**

**Ace nodded as both of their Duel Disks activated at the same time.**

**"I'm not going easy since you're a girl." He remarked.**

**"Don't. I won't be holding back either!" She replied laughing**

**We glared at each other as we shouted, "Duel!"**

* * *

><p>We then drew 5 cards from our decks and added it to our hands.<p>

"I'll go first," Cassia said so calmly. "I draw! I summon** Cure Mermaid** in attack mode!"

**Cure Mermaid**

**Water/Lvl 4**

**Fish/Effect**

**ATK - 1500 DEF 800**

"I set one card face-down to end my turn!" She said quickly.

Ace chuckled for a moment then drew a card from his deck and add it to his hand.

"I summon **Bright Star Dragon** in attack Mode!" A medium - sized armored pale dragon with white metallic wings hovered over the field and roared.

**Bright Star Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK - 1900 DEF - 1000**

"**Bright Star Dragon** attack **Cure Mermaid**." Ace ordered.

**Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900, Cure Mermaid ATK - 1500**

The dragon charged a small white blast and fired it at the mermaid. The mermaid screamed and disappeared off the field.

Cassia - 3600 Ace - 4000

"I end my turn with this."

Cassia growled as she drew a card and added it to her hand. "I set a monster and that is all for this turn."

_What's that face-down monster she put? That card must be powerful. I won't find out unless I try._

"**Bright Star** attack the set monster!" Ace ordered without thinking.

The dragon nodded as it fired a blast at the face down card. The card flipped over and showed the cards defense while the monster was covered in a light blue.

**Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900, Spirit of the Harp - DEF 2000**

(Ace- 3900 Cassia - 3600)

_Step one of my victory is now complete. The next Spirit of the Harp will at least hold him off for one more turn. After that, its over!_

"You got lucky. I end my turn with a face-down." Ace growled.

Cassia frowned then she drew her next card from her deck and added it to her hand.

"I set a monster and end my turn." Cassia said in relief.

"It's my turn. I draw," Ace yelled excitedly. He then took a big gulp thought it through if he should attack the set card. What choice did he have? He would never know until he find out himself! "**Bright Star Dragon** attack the set monster.".

_Yes! My victory is assured now._

**Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900, Spirit of the Harp - DEF 2000**

(Ace - 3800 Cassia - 3600)

Ace only lost 100 hundred but, it meant a big deal to him. After all, he hated losing.

"With that, my turn ends." He smiled.

Cassia started to laugh and drew a card from the top of her deck and added it to her hand.

"Its over! I tribute both of my** Spirit of the Harp** monsters to summon** Black Night Queen**!" She laughed evilly while a large black dressed lady with ancient symbols on her white skin appeared over the field. She then held out her hand while a giant black staff formed into her hand out of mid air.

**Black Night Queen**

**Dark/Lvl 8**

**Fairy/Effect**

**ATK - 2700 DEF - 800**

"Now I activate her effect! You cannot set any cards and the ones on the field cannot be activated!" She declared using her fingers in the motion of a gun and aiming it at Ace's trap card.

_No! _**_Mirror Force_**_ was my best Trap Card I had! Well,_**_ Dark Bribe_**_ is second to none._

"**White Night Queen** attack **Bright Star Dragon**!" Cassia ordered as she glared right into my eyes. These were the eyes of someone who was showing no mercy.

**Black Night Queen ATK - 2700, Bright Star Dragon ATK - 1900**

**Black Night Queen** destroyed** Bright Star Dragon** in a blink of an eye with her mighty black staff. Ace fell back and slid on the ground while at the same time he lost 800 Life Points.

Ace - 3000 Cassia - 3600

"I end my turn with a face-down. Your move, Ace!"

Ace looked at my hand while he knew that there was only one card that could assure my victory.

Ace sweated badly and closed his eyes and drew a card, hoping it was the one he need to win.

He looked at the card and was amazed by what he had drawn. Ace gave Cassia glare while he shouted, "Its over for you now! I play **Monster Reborn** and Special Summon **Bright Star Dragon** from my Graveyard in attack mode," **Bright Star Dragon** appeared in a golden light as it roared loudly. "Now I summon, **Delta Flyer** in Attack Mode." A small green wyvern with white wings hovered next beside **Bright Star Dragon**.

**Delta Flyer**

**Wind/Lvl 3**

**Dragon/Tuner**

**ATK - 1500 DEF - 800**

"I activate its ability! I can raise one of my monster's level by one and I choose **Bright Star Dragon**."

**Bright Star Dragon 4* - 5***

"You go Ace!" Sierra cheered. I looked towards Sierra and gave her thumbs up as I knew the card I was about to summon would assure me victory.

"I tune my level 5 **Bright Star Dragon** with my level 3 **Delta Flyer** to Synchro Summon," Ace yelled while each of the monsters were covered by green rings and high lighted in gold. **3* + 5* = 8*** "**Black Flash Dragon**!" A white flash came and huge black dragon covered in red armor with black metallic wings hovered over the field.

**Black Flash Dragon**

**Fire/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 3200 DEF- 3000**

"Attack **White Night Queen, Black Flash Dragon**." Ace ordered pointing his finger at the black magician.

**Black Flash Dragon ATK - 3200, White Night Queen, ATK - 2700**

The dragon was covered in a blazing flame as it charged right through. Her monster exploded into a million pixels.

"Tskk!" Cassia yelled and she was knocked to the ground very hard.

Cassia - 3100 Ace - 3000

"I end my turn with that." Ace bragged

Cassia got off of the ground and dusted herself. A smile was brought to her face while she drew her next card and added it to her hand.

"I play **Foolish Burial**! I can send one card from my deck to the Graveyard. I send **Honest** to the Graveyard. Now, I remove from play **Black Night Queen** and **Honest** and summon **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**."

_No way! She... how did I not see this coming... Black Luster... oh crap..._

**Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**

**Light/Lvl 8**

**Warrior/Effect**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

"I activate its special ability... I can banish one card face up from the field. I choose **Black Flash Dragon**." Cassia once more mad her fingers in the shape of a gun and aimed it at my dragon. My dragon suddenly disappeared and Ace fell to my knees in a amazement. She was good... too good for that matter.

Hatsu gasped and then Ace stood back up.

"I can't attack the turn this effect is activated. So its your turn." She said cockily

Ace growled and then shouted, "I will beat you! I draw!" He screamed drawing the card and looking at it.

**_Dark Hole_**_ perfect!_

"I play the Spell Card, **Dark Hole**! It destroys all monsters on the field. Goodbye **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**." **Black Luster Soldier** got sucked into a dark hole and exploded into a million pixels.

"Now, I play my set card, **Return from the Different Dimension**! I pay half of my life points to Special Summon as many removed from play monsters as I can!"

Ace - 1500 Cassia - 3100

"I Special Summon **Black Flash Dragon** by this effect and attack you directly." Ace laughed and pointed at her.

The dragon caught on fire and charged right at her then Cassia slid onto the ground and her Life Points had just reached 0.

(Cassia - 0 Ace - 1800)

"Yeah nice win!" Pete cheered.

Ace returned all the cards on my Duel Disk to the deck. He then fist-bumped everyone who was on his team not aware of a person watching him.

_Incredible! He knew what was going to happen all along it seems. Its like he saw the future outcome by one card._

"I will return to beat you. That was a lucky win!" Cassia ran away.

After a little while, we walked together discussing each strategies. We saw flaws in each of our plans. We even recommended new cards we haven't tried.

As the sun set, we walked out of the park to see a girl hanging on the wall pretty beat up.

"Are you OK?" Ace said while she passed out.

We all ran towards her. We then stepped back and let Pete grabbed her so he could carry her. He blushed a little.

"So what are we going to do about her?" Sierra asked.

Hatsu stood against the wall and mumbled, "You should take her to your place Pete. There she can lay down and rest."

Ace patted Hatsu on the back. She growled and slap him in the face. "Don't touch me ever again!" She yelled.

As soon as Hatsu yelled, the girl woke up and looked at Pete who blushed.

"So... are you OK?" Pete said gently.

She nodded in response.

"So what's your name?" Sierra asked kindly.

She was silent for a moment and then replied, "Amy Lancaster."

"Well, my name is Pete." Pete looked down at her.

She smiled and closed her eyes and fainted again.

"Amy?" Sierra yelled.

We rushed her to Pete's big condo and sat her on the leather couch.

"She is barely breathing." Hatsu put her first two fingers on her neck.

Pete sat on the other couch and checked out her deck.

"Where did you get that?" Hatsu asked in anger.

"I took it from her when I sat her down. I want to see how good she is." He replied calmly.

Ace snatched the deck away from her and put my hand on top of the cards. He then closed my eyes and felt sorrow and anger in her deck. That's what the cards were telling him anyway. They also told him that her heart is in the right place. Ace took my hand off of her deck and looked towards Pete.

"She is a really good duelist. I talked to the cards and they said she is very nice and her heart is in the right place."

Pete went all bug-eyed on me as he put his two hands on his shoulder and shook him.

"Since when can you do that?"

Ace pushed him onto the couch and replied in a sort of snobbish way, "A few weeks ago when I touched someone's deck."

Sierra and Hatsu heard what he said but refused to believe.

We left Amy on the couch and then we sat outside in the cool breeze. Just to relax and get our mind off things.

All of a sudden, a teenage boy approached us. He had dark blue hair covering half of his face and pale skin. He wore a dark aqua shirt with red jacket, short dark gray pants that reached his knee's, long black boot's, and he carried a black bag. He also had a strange dark glow around him as he gave an evil smirk to Pete.

"I'm afraid you have something that doesn't belong to you...and that is Amy Lancaster. Hand her over."

Pete stood in front of us and was silent for a moment. "Who do you think YOU are?" Pete asked rudely.

The teenage boy moved his hand and Pete flew back and hit the wall.

"Don't make me take her by using force!" The teenage boy laughed.

Pete stood up as his Duel Disk activated. "If you want her, duel me!"

The teenage boy continued to laughed as the darkness around him formed a Duel Disk with orange and red outlines from all sides form the Duel Disk.

"My name is Ura! You'll regret the day you ever asked to duel me!"

This was so sudden. We get home to relax and then... another duel but this time... a duel with someone who has mysterious power.

"Be careful, Pete! I have hunch he is really good." Ace warned him.

Pete gave me a thumbs up and looked back to Ura.

"Duel!" We both shouted drawing 5 cards from our decks.

Pete vs. Ura

LP. 4000/4000

"I'll go first! I draw!" Pete smiled. "I summon **Alexandrite Dragon** in ATK Mode!" He yelled slamming the card on his Duel Disk.

**Alexandrite Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 4**

**Dragon**

**ATK 2000 DEF 100**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Ura laughed as his black eyes grew blacker and he drew a card. "I end my turn with a face-down."

_Why did he do that? I have a monster on my side of the field... what is this guy planning. Attacking should be out of the option. That's what he wants me to do.  
><em>

"I draw! Your not the only one who can end there turn with a face down!" Pete said calmly and ended his turn.

_Yes, time for power of darkness to create a monster that is unbeatable! The power of the Nightmares!  
><em>

"I summon **Delta Flyer** in ATK Mode then I play **Double Summon** and **De-Tune**. **De-Tune** makes **Delta Flyer** no longer a tuner. I use **Double Summon** to Normal Summon Debris Dragon then I activate **Delta Flyer**'s ability and raise** Debris Dragon** level from 4 to 5 and now I tune them together to Synchro Summon! **Light End Dragon**!"

A huge light majestic dragon with angel rings. On its head was a golden halo that was vertical. The dragon roared loudly.

**Light End Dragon**

**Light/Lvl 8**

**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK 2600 DEF 2100**

"Now I play my face-down trap **Nightmare Calling**. It allows me to tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster from my deck! I Special Summon **Light End Dragon/ Nightmare Mode**!"

The dragon came onto the field but this time everything was discolored. The dragon was pitch black and the halo on its head was dark blue. Its eyes turned pink as a huge dark glow surrounded it.

"Nightmare Mode! What did he do to that monster? Its disfigured and darkened.. " Hatsu yelled and shook in fear.

**Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3000**

Pete stood in awe while he looked at his hand and then back to the field.

"You will soon learn the power of Nightmare Modes, first-hand!" Ura laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Card: Light End DragonNightmare Mode: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by its own effect or "Nightmare Calling". You can tribute 1 monster; You can have this card lose 500 ATK and DEF (permanently) and choose one monster on the field; it loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate any Spells/Traps until the End of the Damage Step. When this card leaves the field; Special Summon 1 "Light End Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc's<strong>

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard**

**Pete and Cassia: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Sierra: ****blackvampcat92**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Amy:silentwriterforever**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of the next episode.<strong>

**"There is no way you can beat me!" Ura laughed.**

**"There is always a way," Pete yelled while a gold card appeared at the top of his deck. "This card will be the end of you, Ura!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!<strong>


	3. Darkened Power Pt 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus: Episode 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

**"Now I play my face-down trap card, Nightmare Calling. It allows me to tribute one monster and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Mode monster with the same name. I Special Summon Light End Dragon/ Nightmare Mode!"**

**The dragon came onto the field but this time everything was discolored. The dragon was pitch black and the halo on its head was dark blue. Its eyes turned pink as a huge dark glow surrounded it.**

**"Nightmare Mode! What the heck did he do to that monster?" Hatsu yelled.**

**Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3000**

**"You will soon learn the power of Nightmare Modes, first-hand!" Ura laughed.**

* * *

><p>The dragon roared loudly. Ace was amazed at the combo Ura just pulled off.<p>

"Now, **Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode** attack **Alexandrite Dragon**!" Ura ordered.

**Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode ATK - 3500, Alexandrite Dragon ATK 2000**

The dragon charged a dark energy ball with it wings and hurled it towards the dragon. The ball exploded making the dragon exploded in a million pixels.

(Pete - 2500 Ura - 4000)

"I end my turn."

Pete huffed and drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I play the Spell card** Dark Ho**-" Pete was interrupted by Ura showing **Dragonic Knight** from his hand.

"I activate the ability of **Dragonic Knight**! When two of my cards are destroyed by a card effect, I can send both of them to the Graveyard and Special Summon **Dragonic Knight**!" Ura laughed then Ura played the aforementioned card, a dragon with dark green skin and clad in silver knight's armor appeared.

**Dragonic Knight**

**Fire/Lvl 7**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 2700 DEF 2300**

"Now! The effect of** Light End Dragon/Nightmare Mode** activates. When that card leaves the field I can Special Summon 1** Light End Dragon** from my Graveyard!" The heavenly dragon appeared once again ready to attack Pete directly.

_My face-down Survival Attack will prevent my Life Points from reaching 0 and I'll have 100 Life Points remaining. The card will also end the Battle Phase. So Ura won't take the chance to attack me.  
><em>

Pete looked at his hand and sighed, "I end my turn."

Ura laughed and drew his next card from his deck, "Its over!** Dragonic Knight,** attack him directly."

"Pete's gonna lose..." Sierra closed her eyes tightly.

Pete took a hit from the attack while dust covered the field not revealing the hidden face-down card he played.

"I won!" Ura laughed evilly.

"Not so fast! My Trap Card **Survival Attack** prevents my LP from reaching 0 and leaves my LP with 100 left. It also ends the Battle Phase!" Pete fell to his knees in response to Ura's gloat.

(Pete - 100 Ura - 4000)

We were all amazed. We had never seen that card in his deck before. We were starting to get totally pumped.

Ura shouted, "There is NO way you can beat me! I end my turn with a face-down!"

Pete was in pain. He tried to get up from the ground but couldn't. A smirk then came across his face, "There is always a way! Pete yelled while the top card of his deck glowed which made him very curious. He got up from the ground and drew the shining card.

He looked at the card and saw all white but, after a few seconds the card revealed to be a extremely powerful monster called, **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile.**

"Just end your turn so I can win!" Ura chuckled.

Pete showed the card to Ura and replied, "This card will be the end of you."

_What is that card? A Dark Egyptian God card! No way! There only 5 an existence and he has one! They choose him but... he's weak!"_

"**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile's** ability activates when the gap between our Life Points is 2000 or more. This means I can Special Summon this card from my hand without sacrificing 3 Monsters! According to his effect you can't stop this summon!" Pete slammed the card onto his Duel Disk. The sky took on a crimson color as a vortex appeared above the field. Lightning struck the field numerous times before the Monster came into view; a dragon with a shining black aura. The dragon was deep crimson in color, covered in black armor. Its wings were pitch black with spikes on each end. Its teeth were as sharp as knives and it eyes were a pale yellow.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Divine-Beast/Effect**

**ATK - 4000 DEF 4000**

"**Sobek** attack** Light End Dragon**! At the same time, I activate **Sobek's** ability by paying half of my life points," Pete exclaimed.

(Pete - 50 Ura- 4000)

"**Sobek** gains the ATK equal to the original ATK of the monster it battles."

Ura was unphased by the effect. He had a plan to survive like every great duelist had.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK - 6600, Light End Dragon ATK - 2600**

**Sobek** fired a huge flaming ball at **Light End Dragon** which exploded the dragon into a million pixels.

The dust covered the field as Pete didn't see Ura discard **Kuriboh**.

"Sorry! The effect of **Kuriboh** activates only in Damage Calculation! By discarding this card I take no Battle Damage!"

Pete was shocked. He survived and didn't lose a single life point.

"Damn it! I end my turn with a face-down!" Pete shouted.

"I draw!" Ura yelled drawing his next card. "I play my face-down trap,** Nightmare Calling**! I can tribute one monster on the field and Special Summon 1 **Nightmare Mode** Monster with the same name in its text. Rise **Dragonic Knight/Nightmare Mode**!" The dragon's dark green skin was turned a light blue that covered his tail, feet, hands, and wings. His knight armor was changed from silver to a dark green. A dark aura surrounded him showing that the card was evil.

**Dragonic Knight/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 9**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 3500 DEF 3500**

"It's not over yet. I play the Spell Card, **Nightmare Clash**. By sending one monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 1 **Nightmare Mode** monster that has its name in the same text but, its destroyed in the end phase and the effect of the card does not activate when it is destroyed. I send **Trident Drapion** to the Graveyard to Special Summon **Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode**. Come forth, **Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode**!" Ura exclaimed. A huge blue-skin dragon with three heads which had white eyes and a very huge body hovered over the field. A dark aura covered its blue wings giving off dark pulses.

**Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode**

**Dark/Lvl 12**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 4500 DEF 4500**

"Finish him, **Trident Drapion/ Nightmare Mode**!" Ura commanded. The three heads breathed fire and headed towards Pete.

**Trident Drapion/Nightmare Mode ATK 4500**

Pete smirked, "I play **Negate Attack**! This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase."

**Trident Drapion** stopped and slowly returned over to Ura's side of the field.

Ura seemed to get really mad now since he couldn't win. "I end my turn." He mumbled. **Trident Drapion** then disappeared in a black and white void due to the effect of **Nightmare Clash**.

Pete drew his next card and add it to his hand. "I play **Lightning Vortex**! By discarding one card it destroys all the monsters on your side of the field! Say goodbye to your precious **Nightmare Modes!** **Dragonic Knight** then disappeared from the lightning strikes that struck the field and his field was wide open.

"The effect of **Dragonic Knight/Nightmare Mode** activate. When this card leaves the field I can Special Summon the normal form back on thefield! Come forth, my knight!"** Dragonic Knight** came back to the field in tits normal form ready to do its master's bidding.

"**Sobek**, attack **Dragonic Knight!**" Pete ordered.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK 4000, Dragonic Knight ATK 2700  
><strong>

The dragon charged a thunder blast in its mouth and fired it right at Dragonic Knight. It exploded as the dragon screamed and exploded into a million pieces. Ura flew back and flipped twice and lied on the ground.

"You got lucky." Ura said getting up from the ground and wiping the blood from lip.

(Ura 2700 Pete - 50)

"I end my turn with a face-down." Pete slid the card on the face-down slot.

"I draw!" Ura drew his next card. " I banish face-up **Dragonic Knight** and Special Summon **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** from my hand. Come forth and shine your darkness on the field, **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!" A huge metallic black dragon came to the field. It wings and its whole body was covered with black metal. Its eyes were blood red and its teem were as sharp as knives. The dragon gave a big roar that made it really fearless.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**Dark/Lvl 10**

**Dragon/Effect**

**ATK 2800 DEF 2400**

"I activate my trap **Torrential Tribute**! It destroys all the monsters on the field and including mine as well. The effect of **Sobek** activates as well. Once per turn: my card cannot be destroyed by card effects!" **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** exploded as **Sobek** was immune to the trap card.

Ura looked at his hand and ended his turn.

Pete drew a card and add it to his hand. "**Sobek **attack him directly!" Pete ordered.

**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile ATK 4000**

The dragon blasted him him with a electric blast that made Ura fall back and flip a couple of times.

"How could I lose?" Ura screamed.

(Ura 0 Pete 50)

"Way to go Pete!" I cheered. He gave us a thumbs up and put all the cards that were on his Duel Disk back to his deck.

Hatsu stood behind and smiled.

"Not possible! **Nightmare Modes** are invincible! How are you worthy to wield such a card? I will beat you Pete and I will go beyond human limits and earn a card strong enough to destroy that **Dark Egyptian God** card! The nightmares will get stronger just wait in see! I will beat you Pete just you wait!" Ura screamed as he disappeared in a pit of black smoke. We all surrounded Pete as we congratulated him on a well earned win.

From a distance, Risa watched the celebration and clenched her fist.

_I underestimated him that he could win against Ura. It seems he is not strong enough. Master is not going to be happy with him. Celebrate right now but remember, the war has just begun._

"It seems we are not going to see the last of those **Nightmare Mode** monsters." Sierra replied.

We went back inside to check on Amy who was still sleeping. We decided to compare are strongest card with each other and see who would win with them.

"I bet you **Warlord Destruction Dragon** can beat **Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile.**"

Pete smiled. "Let's see if **Warlord** attacks first and if **Sobek** attacks first then... our cards are evenly matched but the outcome will come to the one who will attack first."

Sierra showed her card which was **Ocean Dragon Lord-Neo-Daedalus**. Hatsu's best card was** Dragon Master Knight**. The more we compared, the better our strategies got.

"Well today has been one heck of a day!" Ace yawned.

"Yeah it has! I hope everyday is like this. I had fun!" Sierra hugged me.

Hatsu smiled at us. She agreed that she had fun as well.

Pete kept looking at the new card. He started looking at it very closely.

"Why me?" He mumbled. He put the card back in his deck as he got up to check on Amy. She was still asleep. Pete grabbed her deck from the counter and looked through her deck looking for the strongest card. The strongest card she had was** Vampire Genesis **with a pretty powerful effect. He put the card back as he sat on the couch thinking about Ura's words.

_**The Nightmares will get stronger!**_

_Does he mean they're going to get stronger? No way!_

"I'm going to bed, guys. Good night!" Hatsu yawned as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"G'night!" Well all said in unison.

Ace threw my black jacket off revealing my red dragon T-shirt under it.

Sierra and Pete stared at my shirt.

"What? I took my jacket off because it was getting hot in here."

They both laughed and Ace couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I've never seen you take off the jacket before." Sierra laughed.

"There's a first time for everything." He replied.

After many hours talking, we finally fell asleep hoping to forget about the **Nightmare Modes** we saw from today.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"I'm sorry I failed, Master. That card was too strong. Next, time I'll try-" He was interrupted by slamming of a fist against the table.

"Stop making excuses! What card beat you?"

Ura shook in fear. "**Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile**!"

The man was silence for a moment.

"Take this Powerful Monster," He offered him. He handed him the card as the name was revealed on the card, **Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End**. "Use** Nightmare Calling** and this card will be unstoppable. Don't fail me again!"

Ura bowed, "I won't let you down again, Master!"

He left the room then called a young lady into the room.

"Alice... I heard you are very good at Duel Monsters. Am I correct?"

She nodded. "I'm really good!"

The man grunted and replied, "What is your most powerful card?"

Alice thought for a second and finally answered, "**Dark Luster Magician**. Why do you need to know?"

The man tossed her the card as a black aura surrounded the card. "Use this card. I trust it will come in handy. Before you go off let me give you one more piece of advice. Don't take on Pete right now. He has a powerful card that will destroy you and I. Take on Sierra tomorrow and win! Show no mercy! We need Amy Lancaster cause she can help us with the plan. Take her down when her guard is down. Do whatever it takes to win!"

"Yes sir." She bowed.

_Pete has the Dark Egyptian God card... soon the other 4 will appear and seal me away once again. My Chaos Dragons will destroy this world!  
><em>

The dark figure turned to the wall where a large seal was hung. "Soon... my pet our time will come soon to make a stand in our plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Featured Card: Sobek, Thunder Dragon of the Nile. This card requires the 3 tributes to Normal Summon. (cannot be Normal Set) This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned card effects cannot be activated. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand by having a difference of 2000 or more LP than your opponent. Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card attacks this card gains the original attack of the monster its attacking. When this card is destroyed; destroy all cards on the field. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OC's<strong>

**Hatsu: Anonymous Lizard**

**Sierra: blackvampcat92  
><strong>

**Ace: Speed Striker SX**

**Pete: Hooded Spellcaster**

**Ura: Yami E**

**Amy: silentwriterforever**

**Alice: Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of next episode:<strong>

**"I tribute Levia-Dragon Daedalus to Special Summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus!" Sierra yelled slamming the card on her Duel Disk. The Monster that appeared was a large aquatic creature with the features of a dragon were also present. "I end my turn with that."**

**"I draw!" Zero said as he drew his next card. "I tune Mythical Master Angel with my Myth Master – Take-Mikazuchi to Synchro Summon the Ultimate Myth Master – Takeji Zaiten!" As the Synchro Summon occurred, the Monster to emerge was similar in appearance to Take-Mikazuchi, but with a white body and red flame patterns on him, compared to the black and white Take-Mikazuchi. A plate of golden armor was attached to his forehead and a golden boomerang-like mustache on his face. In his hand he carried a sword shaped like a flame.**

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming OC's<strong>

**Zero: Master of the Wild Card**

* * *

><p><strong>So stay tuned for the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Spirit Nexus!<strong>


End file.
